Bemmequer
by x Miss Ravenclaw x
Summary: Tão esperada e improvável foi sua aparição. Tão inesperada e provável foi a sua ida.


_Passion or coincidence_

(Paixão ou coincidência)

_once prompted you to say_

(certa vez induziu você a dizer:)

_pride will tear us both apart_

("o orgulho nos destruirá em pedaços")

_Well, now pride's gone out the window_

(Bem, agora o orgulho saiu pela janela)

_Cross the rooftops_

(Cruzou os telhados)

_Run away_

(Fugiu)

_Left me in the vacuum of my heart_

(Me deixou no vácuo do meu coração)

# Duran Duran - Ordinary World #

**X** Amar, malamar, desamar, amar **X**

Se minha mãe não tivesse gritado "Abaffiato" e segurado sua varinha com habilidade, os gritos furiosos de nossa casa percorreriam toda a rua da Fiação, assustando os vizinhos trouxas, não-bruxos. Trouxas, animais sem poderes mágicos que nos invejariam se soubessem de nossas habilidades, daquilo que eu e minha mãe éramos capazes de fazer, ações inalcançáveis até mesmo para a imaginação deles... Meus pensamentos, enquanto eu crescia, foram cobertos por esse véu de superioridade.

- Tornou-se repugnante a idéia de algum dia ter sujado meu sangue com você! - Os olhos dela transbordavam ódio, e o rosto tinha um aspecto pálido e doentio. Meu pai não gostava dela, não gostava de magia, talvez não gostasse de nada.

Nenhum deles percebeu quando saí de casa. _Ela sujou o sangue..._ _Sujou o sangue_... Meus pensamentos andavam em círculos enquanto meus pés criaram um cérebro próprio e indicavam a direção a seguir. Eu era uma prova evidente de que ela se envolvera com um trouxa. Certa vez, com um pouco de relutância, questionei o que a induzira a cometer aquilo que se tornaria o maior arrependimento de sua vida, e, depois, resolvera simplesmente se resignar. Ela respondeu sem me encarar, talvez com medo de encontrar alguma característica do marido em minha face: "_Espero que você nunca entenda_."

Quando percebi, encontrava-me em um playground rodeado por árvores, com areia no chão, bancos e brinquedos como gangorras, escorregas e... balanços. Balanços. Ali se encontrava uma menina que, aparentemente, tinha a mesma idade que eu. Ela se balançava muito alto, erguendo as mãos, deixando os cabelos cor acaju voarem para trás e logo após caía como se flutuasse, capaz até de se passar por um anjo. Eu havia encontrado _alguém como eu_. Mas não consegui me mover, não quis atrapalhar a diversão dela, que parecia se propagar e se transformar na minha própria diversão.

Observá-la por alguns minutos esvaziou minha mente de qualquer importúnio. E, quando vi, estava sendo despertado com a aparição de outra menina, um pouco mais velha, que revelou não possuir um único grão de magia. Escutando a conversa das duas, percebi que tinham parentesco, que eram irmãs. Se a mais velha era trouxa, a mais nova era uma bruxa de _sangue-ruim_. As palavras que eu escutara de minha mãe ecoaram na minha mente. "_Espero que você nunca entenda._" Mas, a partir daquele dia, entendi muito bem.

**X** Os fins (não) justificam os meios **X**

- Faz diferença ser nascida trouxa? - Lily perguntou, os cabelos em contraste com sua pele branca, e os olhos muito verdes esperando resposta.

- Não - eu disse, como se falar isso em voz alta garantiria que fosse verdade não só para ela como também para mim. - Não faz a menor diferença.

depois de muito tempo em que eu apenas a observava ela finalmente tomava conhecimento de minha existência e eu tive uma desculpa para falar-com-ela-sem-parar depois de informar que ela era bruxa que eu também era um bruxo que existia uma escola chamada hogwarts para a qual iríamos quando completássemos onze anos na qual haveria outros bruxos e aprenderíamos magia e ela parecia me escutar atenta enquanto eu compartilhava todos os segredos que sabia dos bruxos e _até inventava alguns _para que aqueles momentos junto a ela não tivessem um... _fim_.

**X **Fantasma certo, pessoa errada **X**

- Não preciso da ajuda de uma _sangue-ruim _como ela.

Dezenas de pessoas ouviram.

- Não preciso da ajuda de uma _sangue-ruim _como ela.

A minha pior lembrança.

- Não preciso da ajuda de uma _sangue-ruim _como ela.

Eu disse.

- Não preciso da ajuda de uma _sangue-ruim _como ela.

_EU_ disse, não pude negar, não pude apagar da memória dos outros, não pude apagar da minha memória. E a lembrança aparecia como um fantasma (algo que existira e não poderia ser destruído nem com a morte) que se tornava mais aterrorizante a cada segundo. Era a minha pior lembrança não por que eu fora humilhado, porque Potter e seu grupo haviam me colocado de cabeça para baixo e mostrado minha cueca, isso era o de menos, irritou só no instante. Lembrar aquilo me torturava porque eu dissera a coisa errada para a pessoa (sempre) certa.

- Me desculpe.

- Não estou interessada.

- Me desculpe!

- Poupe seu fôlego.

**X **(Vaso) (vazio) (sem) (flor) (lírio) **X**

Alguém batera à porta. Havia dias eu não via nenhuma alma, estava esperando ser designado para uma grande missão do Lorde das Trevas. Mas tinha certeza de que ele não se daria ao trabalho de ir até a minha casa enquanto poderia me chamar de modos mais simples. Não, teria de ser alguém que _precisasse_ me ver pessoalmente. Girei, com curiosidade, a maçaneta. Havia um anjo sorrindo meio receoso à soleira.

- Sev!

- Lily.

Poderia ser mentira. Alguém poderia ter tomado Poção Polissuco e fingido ser ela. Uma miragem, talvez. Ela não poderia estar ali. Repeti o nome dela mentalmente, tentando perceber se era ou não alguma encruzilhada. Lily. Lily. Lily. Eu tinha anos de estudo; busquei algum arquivo, guardado no cérebro, que afirmava existir o contrário do bicho-papão. Bichos-papões mostram aquilo que mais tememos. Mas Lily era o que eu mais queria, ainda que negasse para mim mesmo.

- Desculpe por aparecer sem enviar uma coruja... - Não, ela não enviara nenhuma carta, _durante anos_. E eu também não me correspondera com ela.

- Entre - falei displicentemente e segurei a porta como cavalheiro. - Onde está o Potter? - Quis escutar que ela não sabia do que eu estava falando, que Potter nunca existira, que ele tivesse morrido, que ela não gostasse mais dele, qualquer coisa que os tivesse separado, mas ouvi o oposto.

- Nós vamos casar - ela informou. Tentei encontrar algo como um pedido de desculpas em sua voz e em seus olhos. Mas a voz não falhou e os olhos se desviaram, com vergonha.

- Quer que eu dê parabéns? Quer que eu consinta? - ironizei. - Como se isso fosse fazer diferença. Você já decidiu, não é?

- Eu deveria saber que você reagiria assim. - Ela respirou fundo.

- Queria que eu reagisse _como_? Aliás, ele ainda despenteia o cabelo de minuto em minuto? Foi isso que o atraiu até você?

- Você não consegue mesmo lembrar por que deixamos de ser amigos?

Lembrei anos atrás, quando começamos a estudar em Hogwarts. Ela agradecia por eu já ter falado a respeito de várias coisas da escola, contando que se sentiria completamente perdida se não me tivesse. Ela me agradecia. E tinha coragem - diferente das outras garotas - de enxergar Potter como ele realmente era e ainda falar isso em voz alta. Isso só me fazia admirá-la ainda mais.

- Potter - respondi.

Ela balançou a cabeça, negando com ferocidade e formulou um discurso:

- Foi por causa do seu orgulho, porque, _quando eu menos esperava_, você jogou na minha cara que eu era sangue-ruim. Quando éramos crianças isso não importava, não é? Ou será que importava e você mentiu para mim? Será que as suas opiniões eram vulneráveis ou as que você me dizia eram mentiras? É o orgulho que acaba com a gente. Eu tentei largar o meu ao vir aqui. Mas você não larga o seu. Ele nos destruirá de vez.

Ela deixou um envelope dourado cair ao chão (era um convite, que eu pisaria, rasgaria, e queimaria no fogo da lareira) e desaparatou, sua imagem sumiu da minha frente, para sempre. Tão esperada e impróvavel foi a sua aparição. Tão inesperada e próvavel foi a sua ida. Daquela vez, não teríamos a oportunidade de permanecer anos sem nos corresponder. Em pouco mais de um ano, ela já teria se tornado um anjo por inteiro, criaria asas e iria brincar no céu.

**X **Mal-me-quer; bem-me-quer; mal-me-quer **X**

# _James Potter, nascido 27 de março 1960, falecido 31 de outubro 1981 _#

- Não me importava de você ser famoso por jogar no time da Grifinória. Não queria saber das suas brincadeiras idiotas, que até pareciam engraçadas para os seus amigos, mas eram só tentativas imbecis de chamar a atenção das pessoas, um modo de mostrar que era importante, um jeito de ter os olhares das meninas apaixonados e a admiração dos meninos. Essas suas atitudes pouco me interessavam. Eu não sentia inveja de você, mas sim um ódio imenso por você ter... encontrado a única maneira de me machucar.

**X **Bem-me-quer; mal-me-quer; bem-me-quer **X**

# _Lily Potter, nascida 30 de janeiro 1960, falecida 31 de outubro 1981 _#

- Nunca quis me afastar de você, nem magoá-la de nenhuma maneira. Me arrependi de tudo que fiz e, pela primeira vez, desejei que Eileen Prince não tivesse se unido a Tobias Snape, mas não pelo fato de eles não terem o mesmo sangue e sim porque eu não teria nascido. Aí você não teria de passar por toda essa tortura... que acaba sendo a minha tortura. Sou desprezível. Já teria cometido suicídio se não tivesse decidido me redimir um pouco dos meus erros, seguir assim assim como a correnteza daquele rio que víamos com tanta freqüência... E desculpe pela lágrima...

**X **Somente os círculos não têm início nem fim **X**

**N/A**: Não faço a mínima ideia do que comentar, ou simplesmente estou sem vontade. Mas posso comentar algo para aquele que enviar reviews, claro. Eu teria vernizado se tivesse tempo, mas tenho de sair agora e não quero postar noutro dia.


End file.
